Laços
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Quando a luta contra o Delilah chega ao fim, é chegada hora de Cain e Riff se separarem, porém o mordomo não parece estar de acordo com isso. Shonen-ai fluffy! Vocês foram avisados!


**Disclaimer: **O dia que eu for metade do que a Kaori Yuki é, eu serei alguém mais feliz! Mas, enquanto esse dia não chega, só me resta dizer: Não, Count Cain não me pertence.

_Fic escrita para o desafio __**Queen Of Hearts**__ promovido por membros do fórum UMDB, tema: __**20. Sapatos**__._

_******************************************_

**Laços.**

"_Riff, amarre meus sapatos."_

Perdera as contas de quantas vezes havia repetido essa frase ao longo de sua vida. Ele era um conde e Riffael seu fiel servo, sendo assim, era natural que acatasse suas ordens. Mas havia algo a mais na relação de Cain e Riff, havia uma cumplicidade, um carinho, um doce sentimento capaz de uni-los de forma única e sempre que Cain sentisse necessidade da aproximação de seu leal mordomo, ele poderia repetir a ordem: _"Riff, amarre meus sapatos."_ E o mordomo, como sempre, se ajoelharia na sua frente e com um pequeno sorriso, em gestos elegantes e calculados daria o perfeito nó em seus cadarços. Cain adorava assistir a todo esse processo, como se fosse algo realmente especial.

Sim, a cumplicidade entre eles poderia ser notada em cada pequeno gesto, em cada parte de sua história juntos, uma união tão profunda que já não se fazia mais necessário o uso de palavras para compreenderem-se.

Agora, o Conde dos venenos só podia pensar em que fazer, como se separar daquele que sempre o compreendera? Pois não havia paz na vida do herdeiro Hargreaves e já não se sentia no direito de manter Riff preso dentro de sua gaiola amaldiçoada.

Olhando a lua cheia e sinistra iluminar o céu escuro de Londres, por entre as cortinas branquíssimas da janela de seu quarto no hospital, Cain refletia sobre todas as coisas que havia feito para concluir seus objetivos, todos os que havia manipulado e prejudicado para destruir a organização criada por seu pai. Delilah estava acabada ou, ao menos, levaria muito tempo para se reerguer.

Sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao pensamento, a volta da organização era algo impossível, Delilah era o desvario da alma insana de sua mãe, aprisionada pela obsessão cega que a mesma havia provocado em Augusto. Era a organização culpada por toda a sua dor... Eram eles que haviam o unido a Riffael.

Sentia o coração apertar no peito ao se lembrar do dia em que tudo lhe fora exposto, do dia em que vira seu mordomo olhá-lo com desprezo e lhe virar as costas, nunca nenhuma dor seria tão grande. Porém maior foi o sentimento inominável que o dominou no dia em que parecia ter sua morte certa e foi salvo pelo anjo que o guardara desde a infância, foi salvo por Riff, que voltou dos confins da própria mente para ajudá-lo.

Era um verdadeiro milagre, que estivessem vivos, era uma nova chance, uma nova esperança... O conde sorriu, ganharam uma nova vida, mas ele sabia que nunca haveria paz em seu caminho e como poderia manter Riff preso ao seu destino trágico? Seria mais do que egoísmo, seria algo tão vil quanto o que sua própria progenitora fizera ao prender seu pai a ela e ele nunca desejaria esse fim para o único que cuidara dele em toda a vida.

Respirou fundo, vendo a lua sumir no céu cinza claro de Londres e o vermelho do sol tomar o horizonte, nada era mais belo que o nascer do sol, quando parecia que o céu era tingido com Sangue. Sorriu tristemente, sabendo que não tardaria para o mordomo entrar com seu café da manha, então ele deveria lhe dizer para que partissem em separado, respirou fundo novamente, precisava se preparar.

Viu a sombra de Riff se formar atrás do vidro sujo da porta de seu quarto num hospital de segunda. Cain sabia que parte da sua demora em se recuperar era por conta da qualidade do atendimento não ser tão boa, mas não podia ir para um hospital melhor e correr o risco de ser descoberto. Decidira sumir da vida de todos que lhe eram queridos, para evitar lhes problemas e, agora, se separaria do ultimo deles.

O medo tomou seu corpo ao ouvir o "click" da porta sendo aberta e, por um instante, seus pulmões perderam a capacidade de sugar ar suficiente para satisfazer suas necessidades. O mordomo percebendo o nervosismo de seu mestre, deixou a bandeja sobre um sofá puído, que ficava ao lado da porta e aproximou-se, pondo a mão na testa de Cain.

- Sente-se bem, Mestre Cain? Não é habito seu acordar tão cedo.

Voltando a si, o nobre engoliu o medo e tragou mais ar, antes de retirar a mão do mordomo de sua testa.

- Estou ótimo. – Falou, fincando os dedos nos lençóis como garras, não podia voltar atrás, não devia deixar seu pavor ou egoísmo detê-lo. – Devo receber alta hoje, não?

Hesitante, o mordomo moveu a cabeça em uma afirmativa, totalmente alerta para o fato de que seu mestre não estava _nada_ bem, tornou a pegar a bandeja enquanto respondia:

- O senhor deve receber alta nesta tarde e ainda está noite iremos para um pequeno vilarejo no interior do país, as passagens de trem já estão compradas. – concluiu, terminado de colocar o café da manha sobre o colo de Cain.

O moreno ouviu as palavras do mordomo com atenção e soltou o ar, que não percebera ter prendido, ao fim delas com um suspiro. Tomou o café da manha em silêncio, ganhando tempo, desfrutando do que poderia ser a ultima vez que teria a companhia de Riff. Ao tomar o ultimo gole da xícara de chá, tornou a colocá-la sobre a bandeja e falou, sem ser capaz de olhar para o outro.

- Eu irei sozinho, Riff. – falou rápido, torcendo para que sua voz não tremesse, as mãos voltaram a apertar os lençóis e neste momento suas unhas praticamente os rasgavam. – Não posso permitir que continue desgraçando sua vida ao me seguir.

O mordomo suspirou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, sem se importar com os modos servis, uma vez que, aparentemente, estava sendo demitido.

- O senhor tomou essa decisão sozinho. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, que tinha saído numa voz séria, mas cansada, de quem já não mais suportava obedecer a caprichos. – Como sempre o senhor toma todas as decisões que considera corretas, sem se importar com o destino dos que estão a sua volta, não é verdade?

Cain ouvia quieto, o ar entrando com dificuldade, nunca ouvira Riff falando assim com ele, a não ser enquanto ele assumira seu lugar como _A Torre_, e isso o deixou ainda mais tenso. Porém o Mordomo não parecia ter terminado de falar e a voz se tornara dura, quando ele lhe falou, olhando nos olhos.

- A caso liga para o que eu penso ou desejo?

Sentiu o coração parar ao ser perfurado pelo olhar do outro.

- Riff, como pode dizer isso?! Acha que não penso em você ao tomar essa decisão, acha que não me dói abandoná-lo?!

Não havia mais nobre e criado ali. Não havia mais estatus ou regras sociais e Cain não pensou no comportamento apropriado de um conde, quando jogou a bandeja no chão e se ajoelhou sobre o leito, aproximando-se de Riff e segurando as mãos dele entre as próprias.

- Eu só desejo a sua felicidade Riff! Uma felicidade que não terá se continuar ao lado de minha existência amaldiçoada! – Apertava as mão do outro homem entre as suas, os olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

Riff sorriu cansado, como se tivesse previsto aquilo. Soltou-se das mãos de seu mestre e lhe acariciou a face.

- Se preza a minha felicidade, deixará que eu parta contigo.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos verdes e o mordomo se encarregou de limpá-la.

- Não entende que só resta dor e sofrimento a todos que se aproximam de mim? – O Conde abaixou a cabeça, forçando o fim do contato com a palma do outro, sua voz tremia.

- Não entende que nenhuma dor seria maior do que ser mantido longe de meu mestre?

Cain ergueu os olhos, sua expressão era frágil como Riff não via desde sua infância, mas quando seus olhares se encontram o conde pode compreender que não havia alternativa. O sentimento que unia Riff a ele era maior do que qualquer perigo e o alivio que se apossou de todo o seu ser ao ter sua ordem contrariada, provava que ter seu mordomo afastado de si lhe provocaria uma dor ainda maior a que imaginara.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e ergueu-se da cama, pegando suas roupas e arrumando-se sozinho, sendo observado por Riff em cada instante e sentindo-se queimado pelo olhar dele, ao final da troca de roupas, sentou-se na cama e sorriu do modo aristocrático que lhe era de costume antes de dizer, simplesmente.

- Riff, amarre meus sapatos.

O mordomo não pode deixar de sorrir ao ajoelhar-se para dar os perfeitos laços, como sempre.

**FIM.**

**N/A: **Ahá! Quando eu digo que vou fazer algo eu faço! Eu avisei que se essa fic não saísse hoje, eu não me chamava Yami_no_Hime e ela saiu!

Confesso que fiquei orgulhosa dela, ficou um shonen-ai legal, demonstrando bem o amor sem igual do Cain e do Riff. Adoro Count Cain e estou feliz de ter escrito minha segunda fic neste fandom (levemente abandonado, PARA O MEU AZAR!).

Espero que também tenham gostado, adoraria receber seus comentários.

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime!


End file.
